phantasy_calradiafandomcom-20200216-history
Magic and Blessings
This page is valid for mod version Phantasy 2018. Magic Conditions to cast spells *Spell Book - item required to cast spells (you need one in your inventory to cast spells) *Magic Power - skill required to cast spells (at least 1 skill point required) *Spell Scroll - contains the spell formula *At least one empty weapon slot *Chosing "a Mage apprentice" as Primary or Secondary Class during Character creation. *Some spells, such as lightning or fireball, cannot be cast while mounted. To learn new spell, you need to have spell scroll in your inventory. With scroll in your inventory, use following menu option too learn given spell: "Camp" menu -> "Take an action" -> "Copy scroll to spellbook" -> Chose scroll You can copy scrolls even if you don not own a Spell Book yet. In battle press "B" key to open Spell list.To close list choose a spell or press "V" key. Your Mana points (MP) are displayed as a blue bar over your health bar. MP slowly regenerates in battle over time. Blessings (divine magic) Conditions to cast blessings *Holy/Unholy Symbol - item required to cast blessing (you need one in your inventory to use blessings) *Faith - skill required to cast blessing *At least one empty weapon slot New blessings unlock with the level of your faith. Type of blessings you are able to use depends on deity you are affiliated with (Good/Neutral/Evil). In battle press "N" key to open blessings list. To close list chose blessing or press "V" key. Your Faith Points (FP) are displayed as a white bar over your health bar. Your FP does not regenerate in battle. Notes: *Not choosing "Mage apprentice" as Class will result in players inability to purchase spell scrolls and use magic. Player can purchase Spellbook and gain scrolls as loot, but still can not open spellbook in combat. *If player tries to use magic without any free weapon slot, magic they attempts to cast will backfire at them, causing damage and draining their MP until end of given battle. Player will need to rest for some time to be able to use magic again after such occurrence. *Throwable spells (misslies, bolts, arrows, slow) can be cast in row replacing each other in one weapon slot. Same applies to weapon spells (Magic Weapon, Shield). To use all spell in battle, player needs to leave any two weapon slots empty or use Baggage. If Throwable spell tries to replace Weapon spell in weapon slot and vice versa, attempt will result in spell backfiring, causing damage and draining players MP until end of given battle. *If player tries to summon Divine weapons without free weapon slot, summoning will backfire, decreasing FP by used amount without hurting player. *Divine weapons does not replace each other with weapon spells. *Player does not need empty weapon slot to cast Haste spell. Companions Companions can learn to use magic or blessings by using dialog option "I would like you to follow the ways of magic" Companion will request 15000 denars and Spellbook (Mage) or Holy Symbol (Cleric). Companions do not need spell scrolls to learn new spells, They learn them by increasing Magic Power level. *Aedan and Raesrira are mages. *Padubast is cleric. *While starting with Magic Power skill, Molocauduhm does not seem to use magic.